Eyes of Kindness
by Captain113518931
Summary: Pansy's favourite colour is blue.


**This was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition and everything in Italics is a memory/flashback.**

* * *

"Life is an awful, ugly place to not have a best friend." - Sarah Dessen

* * *

Pansy Parkinson's favourite colour was blue. Everyone had always assumed that it was green because she was a Slytherin and no one cared enough to ask her. She loved blue so much because her mother's kind eyes were blue. Her mother had disappeared during her first year at Hogwarts. The last time she saw her mother was when she set off for Hogwarts for the first time. Pansy remembered that day well.

* * *

_Platform 9 and 3/4 was packed full of teary parents and excited students. Smoke billowed out of the giant scarlet train. Pansy stood on the platform with her mother and father, already dressed in her expensive school robes. "Now promise me you'll be good, study hard and make some nice friends. I love you." Her mother said giving her a big hug.  
"I promise." Pansy whispered back. She turned around and hopped onto the Hogwarts Express. She made her way passed a number of full compartments before she finally saw Millicent Bullstrode, who she knew from various parties she and her family had attended. She sat down across from her and the two began pleasantly chatting. After a few solid minutes went by the two girls heard the whistle blow and they knew they were about to set of on a magical adventure. Pansy couldn't wait.  
As the train began to move, Pansy made her way over to the window and waved goodbye to her parents. She had no idea that she would never see her mother's kind blue eyes again._

* * *

Apart from her mother's eyes, blue was the first colour she saw after the Battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

_Once Pansy had followed Filch out of the Great Hall after her public outburst she began to think about good and evil. She suddenly questioned whether she was in the right. When she realised she wasn't she snuck back into the castle and fought with Harry Potter.  
She ended up outside in the stone circle. She dived behind a rock as a Death Eater sent a jinx flying her way. As she crouched, breathing heavily, her eyes met a pair of eyes in the distance. Blue eyes. They weren't her mother's but they were just as kind. She noticed it was Zachariah Smith.  
Suddenly the rock she was hiding behind exploded. She quickly got up and turned, only to come face to face with her father. She was shocked. She was even more shocked when he jinxed her, sending her flying down the hill towards a flaming Hagrid's Hut and leaving her on the cold ground to die.  
She was conscious enough to see him go. However she woke up to clear blue skies._

* * *

It wasn't until after the war that Pansy realised just how alone she truly was. Her father had abandoned her and her "friends" had cut her off completely claiming they didn't want to associate with a blood traitor. She knew they were just looking for an excuse.

It wasn't until after the war that Pansy realised just how hated she truly was. She had always known that she wasn't well liked among the population of Hogwarts. She had always been a bully, but when she returned to complete her final year she felt so hated and unwelcome she would cry herself to sleep.

It wasn't until after the war that Pansy properly met Zachariah Smith. He was a Hufflepuff who had also returned to complete his seventh year. They met late one afternoon in the library.

* * *

_Pansy was looking for a book on the magical properties of Unicorn hair...as was Zachariah. They reached for the same book and their hands touched. Pansy recoiled and blushed furiously. "Oh, sorry. Here you can use it." He said to her as he offered it to her. "Well obviously you need the book as well. Why don't we work together?" Pansy blurted unable to control her mouth. She couldn't believe she had been so forward. She hadn't realised just how desperate for human contact she was. There was a moment of silence between them. "Okay." He said with a small smile._

_They worked really well together and when they were finished they talked and laughed for ages. Pansy felt as if he could read her like and open book. Eventually they decided to head back to their respective common rooms because it was getting late and they had missed dinner. Just as they were about to head off in their separate directions Zachariah stopped. "I remember you y'know." He said._  
_"What do you mean?" She replied confused._  
_"I remember you from...that night. Y'know...the Battle night."_  
_"Oh. Really? Is it because I'm such a horrible person and you think I fought on...his side."_  
_"No. Not at all. People change and...I think you've changed the most."_  
_"Wait... how do you remember me exactly?"_  
_"Your eyes." He said plainly._  
_"My eyes. What about my eyes?"_  
_"You have pretty brown eyes. My mother had pretty brown eyes." Pansy beamed. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. It made her feel important. "My mother had blue eyes...like you." She replied softly._

* * *

In the months that followed Pansy and Zachariah grew closer and eventually their relationship became more than platonic. They shared their first kiss on Pansy's seventeenth birthday.

* * *

_"Hey birthday girl." Zachariah said as he came up behind Pansy and hugged her.  
"Oh, you remembered!" Pansy exclaimed happily. She always had to remind people it was her birthday.  
"Of course I remembered. What kind of boyfriend do you think i am?" He said in mock hurt. Pansy giggled.  
"I think you're the best boyfriend I've ever had." Pansy said.  
"Is that so, then you won't mind me forgetting your present." He said with a cheeky grin. Pansy rolled her eyes.  
"Of course not." She said.  
"Actually i think i can make it up to you." He said making his way around and standing in front of her.  
"Really, how exactly are you going to do that?" Pansy asked skeptically.  
"Like this..." Zachariah leaned forward slowly and brought his lips softly to hers. Pansy's eyes fluttered closed as she melted into the kiss._

* * *

Eventually Pansy and Zachariah finished their final year at Hogwarts and both joined the workforce. They married three years later in a small ceremony surrounded by friends and family (mostly Zachariah's) and ten months after their marriage they welcomed their first little baby, Isabelle Phoebe Smith, to the world. Pansy couldn't be happier.


End file.
